Neko Lucy
by rynhel
Summary: Lucy turned into a cat!
1. Chapter 1

Neko Lucy.

One time Lucy took a solo mission. It was an easy mission to bust a doctor maniac who was not so dangerous . But well Lucy managed to trap him by using Loke. For he has weakness for cats. Lucy wished she just brought Happy with her.

But then again she didn't know that the doctor used a potion to her!

Lucy went home that night from her mission!

She washed and writes her novel then as the clock strikes 11:00 she set herself to bed.

Then as the clock strikes to 12 am. Poof!

A yellow normal cat is been seen sleeping in the bed.

* * *

"Mahh, why is Luce taking her mission so long..." Natsu said as he sat down in the guild bar, together with Erza, Gray, and Happy...

Mira's keen hearing didn't pass it though.

"Lucy didn't come back yet?" Mira asked."But I was already informed that the doctor has been captured,"

"NANI?!" Team Natsu said in union!

Natsu didn't think twice as he stood up and run to Lucy's apartment direction.

And he didn't even bother to look back as Gray and Erza called him.

Natsu jumped up to Lucy's apartment.

No trace of Lucy! Only a yellow normal cat!

* * *

**Lucy's P.O.V.**

'Huh? Why do I feel like this?' Lucy tried to stand up using her paws.

"PAWS?!" Lucy is shocked as she realized what's wrong!

She tried to speak but only "MEOWS" are coming out of her mouth!

And then Natsu hurriedly open her window!

"RUSHI!" Natsu's called.

'NATSU'"MEOW!" Lucy cat called.

Natsu went to her side! She knew he would ALWAYS recognize her!

But then...

Natsu look under her bed, in the bathroom, even inside the trash bin! Calling her name!

'BAKA'"MEOW!" Lucy shouted.

"Huh?" Natsu looked at her finally!

"Hey there, little one" Natsu said," Have you seen Luce?" he asked.

Lucy sweat dropped.

'I am Lucy!'"MEOW!"Lucy said.

"Ah, sorry hehe, I know you can't speak, let's go find her then" Natsu said as he picked Lucy up.

'Kyahh! A little careful where your hands are grabbing 'punk!' Lucy cat said "Meow!"

* * *

**General P.O.V.**

Natsu brought Lucy/cat to the guild. Everyone is shocked! And they didn't recognize Lucy too even Gajeel nor Wendy!

So team Natsu gathered in a table and talked of what should they do...

And they let Happy played with Lucy cat.

"Pu~pu~ this normal not talking cat is quiet weird" Happy said.

'Ehh?' Lucy sweat dropped

"What are you saying Happy?" Wendy asked.

"Isn't it obvious? This cat was yellow, very weird kind of color" Happy said.

"So what do you mean then?" Charle asked.

Lucy thought that Happy finally realized the truth. 'Happy'"meow"

"That this cat, is been kidnapped by Lucy, so for the owner not to find out, Lucy dyed it yellow!"

"I know I shouldn't have listened to him..." Charle said, as she turned around.

'Yeah' Lucy said.

Happy then sulked in the other corner.

"No! I'll find her! For sure!" Natsu shouted as he stands up, he went to Lucy and picked it up again."Happy, I will go home for now to get ready for search of Lucy, are you coming?" Natsu asked.

"No, I don't" Happy answered.

* * *

As then Natsu went home together with Lucy.

As they went inside house Lucy saw how dirty Natsu's house again.

Natsu put her down in the so called-couch?

'YUCK' Lucy said as she steps on a green kind of blob...

She wiggled her feet but shriek as the bigger green stuff move! 'Kyaa!'

She jumped to Natsu! And cling to him!

"Hey, oh, you must be hungry now" Natsu said, and then he went to the kitchen."You want milk?" but his milk is been spoiled!

'NO THANK YOU!' "MEOW!"Lucy said.

"I guess I don't have decent food here" Natsu said. Then out of Lucy don't know Natsu laid in his hammock her in his chest.

"Luce... Where are you?" Natsu said as he caressed her back!

Lucy looked at Natsu.

"You know, I miss Luce, she is my special nakama" and Natsu closed his eyes.

Lucy was so touched by what Natsu said.

She bend down and peck on Natsu's cheek, but he move so it was planted in the corner of his lips!

* * *

As Happy went inside the house, He was shocked! To find Lucy! Above Natsu! NAKED!

His eyes literally bulged-out!

Natsu woke up as he smelt Lucy.

"Luce!" Natsu called and then hugged Lucy! And they fall from the Hammock!

Making Lucy under Natsu!

"Kyaah!" Lucy shouted!

"Doekitterru"(you likkke herr) Happy said. Surely the guild will be happy to hear about this so Happy went back to the guild!

"Oh... Luce why are you naked?" Natsu finally realized it!

a SLAP answered his question!

* * *

Ahehe. The end!

I love doing one-shot. Hehe.

Please vote in my poll, so that I can make the Bonded.

Thank you!

Review?


	2. Chapter 2

**A little epilogue:**

* * *

Happy went to the guild to tell everyone what he saw...

"Don't mind looking for Lucy minna" Happy said.

"And why not?" Erza asked.

"Pu~Pu~Pu~" Happy just laughed evilly. His paws are both in his mouth.

Makes everyone puzzled by his action.

"I guessed he just lost his mind." Charle said.

"Happy, I ordered you to tell us what you mean. Clearly" Erza commanded. She even glares at him.

"A-aye" Happy said. "Because Natsu already found Lucy"

"So? Where did flame head found Lucy?" Gray asked.

"I don't know, all I know they are at the house making babies..." Happy said.

EVERYONE ARE INTO SILENCE

Then a loud shout of "WHAT?!" is heard from the direction.

End.

* * *

**Ahaha A very little ne? Bye thank you for the favs and the reviews.**

**I do not own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima does all the credit, but it was fine to see him work 'ne?**

**Hope he make an OVA again...**

**Ahehe.**

**Ja'ne minna.**


	3. Chapter 3

As Lucy needed some clothes Natsu offered his.

"No way would I wear your clothes!" Lucy said as she smacked Natsu in the face again and said. "Don't look here!" she covered herself by sitting down (like when in the OVA in Fairy Hills)

"Ooof~" Natsu said as Lucy punch his face. "But Luce, *dodge* I don't have anything *dodged* here to that will suit you!" He said as keep dodging Lucy's punch.

"Mou! I said Don't look!" Lucy threw her punch harder!

Natsu doesn't have any other choice but to capture Lucy's hands and pinned them! But to the process Lucy went out of balanced and making them fall in the floor...

"Kyaaa~" Lucy screamed her eyes were closed and didn't really realized their actual position! When Lucy opened her eyes, Natsu is under her again. He was looking at her intently...

Lucy blushed her bare skin is pressed in his body, Lucy at first couldn't react! Just imagined when you were in her position, Natsu still looked at Lucy intently and holding her both arms. Lucy looked at Natsu too still embarrassed and red as tomato as then, Lucy saw how Natsu gulped. And Lucy felt something hard poked her tummy...

Wide eyes she gave a question looked to Natsu...

Natsu looked so tensed too...

and he blused?!

And then...

"OH SHIT! IT'S TRUE!" they both instantly looked at the door's way where Erza, Gray, and a smiling other Fairy Tail member are!

"Yes! Gray-sama is all Juvia now!" Juvia cheered in the back ground.

"Oh my! Lu-chan" Levy said as she was shocked too!

"Kyaaa~" Mira and Lissana squeaked from happiness.

Master and the other guys has some mischievous smile in their faces! saying "way to go Natsu!"

"Doekittteruuu" Happy is mouthing!

"NO! You got it all wrong minna!" Lucy cried,

"No! hah! *pants* It's was just a nightmare!" Lucy said as she is now awake as she felt heavy in her body!

When she turned and looked what it is, to find Natsu's arms!

"Kyaaa~" her palmed waked him up! Hard

"Where is the fire!?" Natsu still groggy from his dream asked.

"Here!" Lucy pushed him and kicked him out of her bed!

End!

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.

Here you Go AngelXReaper.

Ja'ne!

Review?


End file.
